Lucy, the Forbidden Demon RinxLucy
by xXDarkness'sAngelXx
Summary: Rin: Yukio! What are you doing! Yukio: She's a demon. Demons must be gone from the land of Assiah. Lucy: I'm not a demon! *gold flames appear* Yukio: Rin... She's the... Rin: Forbidden Demon... also known as the daughter of the Tartarus... {RinxLucy}


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1471efc14a7511816036ed7bcb1c7841"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You know recently I've been watching Blue Exorcist, right? So, I've been reading Blue Exorcist and Fairy Tail Crossovers RinxLucys and decided there are too little RinxLucy stories so i made one! Perfect Logic. There no Rin x Lucy stories, so you make one. BOOM! Any way, Story!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="281d4cedc89031c9225768bfaa2c5c9c"Lucy's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f459b0b218192357def3067e2462ecc0"I was walking through the guild my guard down walking towards the huge sign. But when I bumped into two men. One had a katana on his back with the one with glasses had two guns in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a70f864cb06fd36b1bdedc3353e92f7c""Careful Rin!" The guy with glasses said. I had my confused face on. "She might be the demon we need to kill!" Now I was really confused. "what?" I managed. But they ignored me. " Didn't the demon we needed to find had blonde hair and brown eyes?" Now the katana guy spoke. " Yukio, maybe you're right." Then suddenly the katana guy unleashed his katana and started growing a with blue flames. " Whoa..." I spoke in awe. But then the the glasses guy started to shoot me with bullets. But luckily I dodged. I started panicking. "what the heck...' I thought as I saw something I never thought I would see on me. Gold flames with blue tips glowing brightly on me. I panicked again. The flames grew stronger. ' I need to calm down to stop this' I thought. Calm, Calm, Calm. The flames died down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53362a16444cc6c393b5cfe4556ff74d"'well that was weird' i thought bitterly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5732e78f6c170661bfff87848a54d2a2"I started to concentrate. My flames were natural to me. I didn't know why though. I started to be one with the flames. I concentrated on the blue guys sword. Then out of nowhere, my flames started working its way towards his sword. Gold flames wrapped around his sword and pulled his sword towards my hands. "H-H-Hey!" he started. I used my flames to shut him up. The glasses guy started running towards my guild, Fairy Tail. I moved quickly. my flames went to Yukio. It blocked his way. I walked towards him. my flames still locking up the two men. I walked up to Yukio. "don't hurt my family. You even dare touch a hair on there heads I will personally hurt you" Then I let him go towards my guild. he looked confused but then he told Rin. "Rin. Those gold flames... She's... The forbidden demon. Also known as, The daughter of Tartarus. Be careful Rin."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48485b5c27ee333ba0225bd41be06cd0"Yukio's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55fac25cd760af1de19f63502f3f8331"I was confused. Why would a demon care for anybody. Wait. I saw the mark for Fairy Tail on her. She's in Fairy Tail! but then I looked at the gold flames. This is the demon we are looking for. The daughter of Tartarus and Layla Heartfilia. I quickly told Rin and she released me from her flames. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I need to tell/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her guild./em I thought. I raced towards and opened the doors. "Hey! This is an Emergency! Excuse me? Where is your master?" The white haired barmaid pointed to his office. "Thank you." Then a annoying voice screamed out "Oi you! What do you want!" I sighed at the pink-haired idiot. "Look outside at your blonde friend and you'll see." He gasped and ran out side with most of the guild mates yelling 'Lucy!' I ran to the master's office. I burst in. "What do you need child?' the master. I remembered what the guild mates called her. "Sir, this a matter to be discussed about Lucy. One of your guild members I presume?" He stared with new found interest. "What about her child?" "Well,..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="405f4236feeaa4df8355c3eb4f767ba8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With Rin and Lucy.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d8bb8f524eca6fd7baaeafb76bc22df"Lucy's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28ec81f2ea4ff3930054532efb6931bd"I had the sword in my hands. I studied it and finally I felt a dark presence coming at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d5165ded39a914198c86e12bbd0a37f"5...4...3...2...1...0/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed737646f5702623cfe628a57b06df12"I jumped up with the sword and slashed at the demon jumping at us. In one swoop I cut the whole thing in half. I stood behind it not bothering to turn around and look at the horrid thing. I walked back to where Rin was still in my flames grasp. His eyes ere widened and staring at the demon crumbling to ash. I released him and threw his sword at him. "Watch your back Rin Okumura, son of Satan." he looked at me in shock and I started to walk away while waving at him. "Sayanora Rin!" I walked to my apartment. I laid on my bed and thought, ' what just happened? how did I know he was the son of Satan? His blue flames? Probably. what about Yukio? Looking at it, he's a son of Satan too. I heard a knock at the door. Who would be here? I opened the door to see the guild members all staring at me like 'what the fudge was that woman?!' I scratched my head sheepishly. "Etto..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffff1ef5e5ed68d7a234f9a75b40219"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With Yukio and Master.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fa922d7b4d33685a27f9f5d979a8252"Yukio's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0582861749a37010432a84b58e682fdc"After I finished explaining, he looked shocked and really shocked that one of his own guild members had this power and secret. "Master, I would like permission to take Lucy Heartfilia to True Cross Academy to help her control this power. I assure you we are not going to hurt her. We only want to help. As you see, I am Satan's son. But I didn't inherent Satan's power but my twin brother did. so, I took him there and helped him. Now he is well controlled and can use it to fight." The little master thought for a while. " Yes. I give you permission to take Lucy to your academy." I nodded. "Very well then Master."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f800cfbd688307e99cff01db06cf7b7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Back to Lucy... /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05989726b53976d100dd5daf074eda3f"Lucy's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="147b802344f6040cbdc40dea58d7d082"I didn't want to explain things right now. Yukio said I was the daughter of Tartarus. if he was right, my friends would be scared of me; and all I wanted was to be treated the same. I'll just stall for now. I smack the door and screamed, "I WON'T TALK TO CERTAIN PEOPLE ONLY. I ONLY WANT WENDY, ERZA, GRAY, CARLA, TO BE HERE AND AT ALL COSTS KEEP NATSU AND HAPPY AWAY. ALL THE PEOPLE I WANT TO SEE ARE THE PEOPLE THAT I CALLED OUT WHEN I OPEN THIS DOOR. IF NOT, I'LL BURN YOU AND IN NATSU'S CASE, I'LL GET GRAY TO FREEZE HIM FOR A WEEK." Little did I know everyone shivered in fear and did what was told. I opened the door and found the people i was seeking. good. I checked outside for any other people who dare stay. I saw a tuft of blue and salmon hair peeking out of the bush. I saw their eyes flicker and stare at me. I look away to trick them into thinking i can't see them. Well, i never tell a lie. "Gray, I need you to do something." I saw his confused face and walked over. "You see that tuft of salmon?" Then, he saw and smirked evilly. "I know what to do Lucy" I smirked evilly too."Go get him. I'll get the blow torch." 3 seconds later I came out with a blow torch. "ready Gray? "Can't wait." We went to the bush and i pulled out both of them. They trembled in fear."didn't i say to stay away?" I threw Natsu to Gray and i looked at Happy. "He whimpered. "G-G-Gomenasai Lucy. N-N-Natsu made me go with him." I looked at his cute little sad face. "Fine. I forgive you. Just don't do any thing as stupid as that again Happy" I said while letting him fly to the ground. "Aye Lucy!" He's so cute sometimes. But, mostly annoying though. I look to Gray who froze Natsu and stored in a freezer. "See you in a week Natsu." I said cheerfully. i walked over towards the others. "Well time for explaining..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="315c86cc6f59d11050e20d53fe5b33f6"When I finished explaining, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(way to lazy yo) /spanThey all looked really serious and and string at me intently. " But, I want all of you to treat me the same. I'm still the Lucy you all knew. Just a bit modified that's all." They nodded and I smiled." Let's get back to the guild now guys!" They smiled a bit and I opened the as they were about to go out i closed the door. "Oh I forgot guys, if you ever tell a soul, be prepared for a blow torch." I said deadly. They nodded their heads quickly and left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e2e974d58f96f81864a1651ae7e1152"As they left, I thought I should go see what the guild was doing. I walked out with the rest of them and we started talking."Hey Lucy, who do you like better, The katana guy or the glasses one?" "Erza, their names are well 'the katana guy' is Rin and the glasses guy is Yukio. Back to the question, I don't know..." I said while blushing. Erza smirked at me, " You liiiikkke them." " W-W-well, yo-you like Jellal." I stuttered with my face red as Erza's hair. soon Erza was like that too. The rest of our friends started laughing too and we laughed all the way to the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7c07c58c9db6049ec78ce76d597119c"We went in front of the guild doors. I opened the door to master calling out my name. "WILL LUCY HEARTFILIA PLEASE COME UP TO MY OFFICE." "Well, let's go see what the old man wants." I said to myself. I went to his office to see Rin and Yukio. " Yes Master?" I looked at him."Well, you see, these two boys want to teach you to control your power so, I gave them permission to take you to their special academy. Which is called True Cross Academy." I nodded. "How long will I be gone?" "Well, probably a year at most." I sighed in victory. "Yes! no more annoying Natsu and Gray fighting, or pervy master Makarov for a year!" Rin and Yukio sweat dropped while master felt embarrassed. "so, when do I start?" I asked. "Right now"said Yukio. They shooed me out the door. I rolled my eyes and sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="829ea5d10f70d8e4c32464c3218e6cb5""Let's go home Yukio!" Yelled Rin. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This is going to be a long year./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5acd18f7fb1b94bdc4815e187925934"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So, what do ya think? Longest Chapter Ever (LCE)! (THAT'S RIGHT, i MADE MY OWN THING) Anyway, I got almost 1700 words! YAMAHA!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


End file.
